


The King And His Subject

by orphan_account



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the Pure Vessel returns from a long day of training, he finds the Pale King in the middle of his alone time. Contains strong sexual content.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/The Pale King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The Pure Vessel paced back and forth across his modest bedroom. He jerked hastily at his musty white window shades, hunching over as an unfamiliar feeling flushed across his form. “Why must I lust? Why must I desire, desire for that which I mustn't have?” he cursed to himself, despising the situation which had befallen him. For a being designed, destined to be totally absent of all feeling, he was totally unvaccinated against the turbulent tides of passion. His mind could not escape his own lustful desires; it was so barren of all other passions that he could not conceive of anything other than these deep desires, and they swept over him like a pestilence making waste of a monocultured farm. “I must banish these carnal thoughts whence they came,” he thought to himself. “If I am to regain control, I must rid myself of these… _horrid_ desires.”

The Knight redirected his gaze downward, to the pulsating problem that had formed between his legs. He gently strokes the length of it once, dragging a bony finger across the smooth, black tendril, before wincing doubly, from both the unusual pleasure of this stimulation and from the chill he felt from the contact of his own cool, chitinous flesh upon this one sensitive spot of warmth. “I would not find myself in this predicament, if ‘twere it not for his majesty…” the Vessel started thinking to himself. “If ‘twere not for that damned King…”

~~~

The throne room, for all its splendor, was only occasionally the haunt of the Pale King. On any normal day, you could find the King sealed off by himself in his bedroom, enveloped in deep reflection. Today, however, was not just any normal day. The great ruler had made countless preparations for this moment to himself. He had finally procured a new toy for himself, one which would hopefully be just big enough to sate his growing desires, and had taken extra precautions to make sure that his evening of pleasure was as blissful as possible. He squirted a dollop of lily-scented lubricant into his smooth, white palms, before slowly lathering it onto his large, ridged dildo. He evenly coated it with the fluid, giving it a glossy finish as the viscous fluid clung to the rubbery material of the phallus, imbuing it with its pleasant scent. He wrapped his hand around the shaft, running his palm vertically along the slick surface to be sure that he had properly prepared it. “Almost ready,” he thought. “Just one more addition.”

The Pale King reached to the side, and grabbed from the end table the final ingredient for his night of luxuriant pleasure. It was a small, semi-clear capsule, with a golden mist inside, and as he twisted the two halves apart, the gas slowly poured out, filling the room and seeping outwards through the cracks of the doorframe. As the deep yellow gas passed over the Pale King, his mind was filled with the sweet scent of nectar, and his thoughts lazily drifted across all variety of lewd imagery. His eyes drooped and his facial muscles relaxed, as he took the large tool he had prepared into both of his hands and pressed its tip against his tight opening.

As all this was occurring, the Pure Vessel had actually just been approaching the Pale King’s quarters. He had just completed the training tasks he’d been assigned for the day, and wished to confirm his progress with him. As he approached the door, however, his attention was caught by the strange amber vapor billowing out of the room. He quietly parted the door from its frame and peered silently through the gap, secretly witnessing his King during his most intimate moment. As he pressed his face up against the gap, which was easily under a centimeter in width, the remnants of the gaseous aphrodisiac found its way into the Pure Vessel’s thoughts too, awakening something deep within his psyche that had previously been locked away.The Pure Vessel had previously had his primal urges removed entirely, be they his hunger, his fear, or, in this case, his lust, in order to ensure his singleness of devotion, but being exposed to this raw scent was causing this long lost urge to well up deep inside him. And as his first feelings of sexual desire began to form, there was but one object within his sight: his ruler, his king, his mentor, and his father, the great Pale King.

For this moment, it felt like time had begun to stand still, and for these seemingly eternal moments, he digested the beautiful form of his desire. The full glory of his ruler was on display, laying down on his back as his thin legs splayed out to reveal the entirety of his beautiful body, and a small tail-like appendage extended past the end of his tailbone. Horizontal plates of creamy white chitin ran all down his body, glistening softly from their natural smoothness. Droplets of sweat dripped down his regal face as he blushed deeply, still holding the dildo against his puckered asshole. The focal point of the King’s body, besides his dignified crown, was, of course, his dick, or rather, his dicks, as he had two of them, one on the left and the other on the right. Although his entire body was so beautiful to him in that moment, the Pure Vessel couldn’t stop staring at the King’s erect cocks, his eyes widening as they twitched and pulsed in front of him. Neither of them was very long, although the left one did possess a slightly greater size; the real marvel for him was their beautiful form. Although the flesh that formed them was the same creamy white that formed the rest of the Pale King’s body, these looked much softer and squishier than any other part of the Wyrm, and the blood rushing to them made them seem to blush, just like his King’s beautiful face.

The vessel watched the Pale King proceed, completely enraptured by his motions. As he pushed the ridged toy against his asshole, it slowly plunged itself inside him in increments, each time another segment of the simulacrum embedding itself within him. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and he winced in pleasure as he stuffed his ass with the slick toy. His wings curled slightly inward as he started to pump slowly with his arms, now starting to moan softly from the pleasure he was giving himself. The aphrodisiac caused his mind to move even faster than his hands, and he looked like he could give into the pleasure at any second, as his head tilted backwards and his eyes started to tear up. His moaning felt like that of an old aristocrat; although not outright feminine in its tone, it also equally lacked in masculinity, instead coming off as somewhat androgynous. Although his voice was soft and subdued, presumably for fear of alerting others, he whined ceaselessly, always sounding as though he was begging, choking back tears as he pleaded for pleasure with nobody in particular. “Please…” he whimpered. “Please!”

With a sudden jolt, he shoved the dildo fully inside of himself, wrapping his entire body around it as his limbs threatened to give way. Suddenly, his two cocks violently started to twitch, before they both erupted onto him, covering his thighs with his sticky royal jelly. As he watched the Pale King finish, the Pure Vessel swiftly drew himself away to avoid being seen, scurrying quickly to his room before anyone could see his aching neediness.

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pure Vessel is absolutely petrified when the Pale King walks into his room while he has his guard down, but the King might be more open minded than the Pure Vessel thought.

The Pure Vessel had just made himself the sole witness of the Pale King’s carnal pleasure, and although he had managed to escape unseen, he had not escaped unscathed. Worse still, he had allowed himself to be exposed to the powerful aphrodisiac that the Pale King had used. Perhaps if he had not inhaled its thick, golden aroma as he had witnessed the King’s acts, he would not be as insatiable as he was now, but alas, it was far too late to avoid it. Now that these thoughts had pried their way into his once pure mind, he had no choice but to indulge them and hope that, in doing so, he could also dispel them. Already he could feel the passion surging up inside of him, growing stronger and stronger with each waking moment, consuming his thoughts. No, it wasn’t just any passion that devoured his soul, it was a passion for his King.

He stumbled around his bedroom clumsily, clutching some curtains as his overwhelming need consumed him from within. As he cursed his predicament, he warily turned his attention downward to the problem which had been stirring in his loins since the encounter with his exalted monarch. “If ‘twere not for that damned King, I would not find myself degraded so.”

Although he cursed the title of his father, much more of that great man lingered in his mind than just his name. What stuck to his mind far more strongly was the image of his majesty impaling himself in the royal quarters, his entire body on display, like a hidden gallery that had yet to open. The Pure Vessel had never thought to consider what lay beneath that lengthy cloak, but he had never expected his ruler to be such a beautiful specimen underneath. The features that stuck with him most were, of course, his fascinating pair of dicks, but his contorted face made a lasting impression as well; seeing it twist in every direction as he pleasured himself, his eyes clenched nearly shut as he rammed himself with that gleaming dildo. The best part was, of course, the bright pink blush that splashed across his face; it contrasted well against the King’s white exterior, easily visible to any observer, although he remained the only such one.

The memory, though, however vivid it felt, couldn’t possibly replace the real thing. “If only he were here,” the Pure Vessel lamented. The source of his lamentations lay between his legs, curling and writhing with each lewd thought that passed through the vessel’s head. It was a large, girthy black tendril that slowly tapered to a fine tip, and it was endlessly oozing and dripping its shadowy goop onto the floor. As much as he tried to wrap his hands around his turgid cock, they were simply far too bony and his fingers much too long to get a consistent grasp on his member; his slick shaft just kept slipping out of his hands with each attempt, wriggling the whole time in desperation. Eventually, he resolved to wrap his flexible tendril around one hand so that he wouldn’t have to worry about his grip, but even that didn’t make him feel good; it just made him lust even more for the object of his affections. He just wished his King was here…

“So, on the subject of your traini-”

The Pale King had just walked into the room, presumably to discuss the Pure Vessel’s training, but he quickly froze in place as he saw the Pure Vessel kneeling in front of him with his glistening tendril coiled around his hand. He took a step back, taken aback by the sight before him.

“Uhm, Uh…” the Pale King muttered. Normally an eloquent speaker, the flustered Vessel had quickly humbled the King.

“My King!” the Pure Vessel exclaimed in surprise. “I never intended for you to find me like _this_ ,” Pure Vessel said, still leaking his fluids onto the ground. “But please…”

That damned pink blush returned to the Pale King’s face, and it just turned the Vessel on _so much_ to be able to see it again. “Please, permit me to keep viewing your beautiful visage flushed so…”

Although the Pale King maintained greater composure than the struggling Vessel, the truth was that he was still incredibly aroused and more than a little inebriated. Were it not for his cloak, the Vessel would very clearly see the aching length that had risen once again underneath. Although he was hesitant and a little surprised, he couldn’t help but admire the beauty of his mentee’s form kneeling before him. He wouldn’t be made to wait for very long, however, before his subject placed a huge, bony hand on his thigh, gazing at the King’s beautiful face longingly. “Please, shed thine cloak that I may view the entirety of your grace. Let me worship at thine altar, my King.”

Finally, the King gave in to his subject’s pining. He leaned downwards, wrapping his arms around the Pure Vessel’s head, or at least as much of it as he could get his arms around. “Vessel, I shall grant your request,” he said, gently nuzzling against the Pure Vessel’s right horn. “But please, assist me in... removing my vestments.”

The Pure vessel towered over his ruler, and with a single long finger, he gently lifted the hem of his majesty’s cloak, slowly revealing the outline of his form. As his crotch entered view, the King’s eyes nervously darted to the floor as he felt a tinge of embarrassment, but he made no move to halt the Vessel’s progress. The feelings he had in this moment, watching the Vessel’s smooth tendril shiver as he exposed every aspect of his body, were just too strong. He had only ever had his features seen this intimately by the White Lady before; having his body explored anew was such an amazing and fresh experience for him.

As he lifted the cloak over the Pale King’s head, he gripped it fully with both of his hands and wrested it from his body completely. Now, the object of his desires was finally before him, in his full glory. His ruler may have been much daintier than him, but he was just as gorgeous before, and his gaze was glued to the body that had been filling his thoughts. “My liege…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pure Vessel is a loyal subject to his King, and would do anything to please him.

The Pale King stood before his Vessel, both ready and willing. Although the aphrodisiacs he had inhaled just minutes ago had eased his tensions significantly, he still felt very nervous. In fairness to the King, this was happening very quickly; even though he had known the Pure Vessel for years, everything felt like it had only happened in the last few moments. Indeed, a lot had happened in the last few minutes; before then, the Vessel was a mere shell of emotion, like an empty glass jar yet to be filled with water, and the contents which had flowed into his mind were quite fresh.

The Pale King gulped as he gazed intensely at the Vessel’s writhing tool. He had finally started to really consider the implications of this situation. He envisioned that twisting mass creeping down his mouth, stretching his lips apart as is pushed deeper inside of him, before visualizing himself being given the same brutal treatment in his ass. Although this was incredibly arousing to him, causing his pair of dicks to grow erect as he considered his predicament, it was doing little to calm his nerves.

“Might we perhaps... delay for a moment?” The King asked, feeling unsure. However, he was quickly quieted by the Vessel’s warm gaze. The tall creature’s eyes wandered across the Pale King’s body, darting across his every feature feverishly, not quite sure which parts to admire the most. For the time being, he settled on the King’s chest, perhaps because it made for a reasonable compromise between his adorably uncertain face and his shapely set of cocks.

Filled with an uncharacteristic tenderness, the Pure Vessel gently lifted his King off the ground, cradling him as he lowered him face-up onto his nearby bed, releasing him from his grasp and letting him come to rest on the firm mattress. Leaning over his master, he reached his arm out, placing the same long, bony finger that removed his clothes onto his lower chest, and dragging it slowly from one side to the other. He continued to move his finger across him, his erect tendril leaking all the while, tracing little circles around the centers of each of his pectoral plates, just lightly skating along the smooth, chitinous surface. He traced a dotted line out from the center of his chest, trekking from the ridge between his pectoral muscles up around his neck, twisting to the right before curving back inwards onto the King’s chin, then proclaiming “X marks the spot” and poking the King on the nose. “And what a fantastic treasure thou art.”

The Pale King blushed strongly at the compliment, but his guard started to lower, and he began to feel much more comfortable in the Pure Vessel’s hands. His muscles, no longer tensed with anxiety, loosened, easing himself into the folds of the Vessel’s bedsheets. The Pure Vessel gripped his sides, pulling himself closer overhead. He nuzzled himself into the King’s chest lovingly, absorbing into his mind its texture. He continued to rub himself against the King, whose heart you could practically watch as it melted, perhaps from the heat of all the friction. He found the entire display both adorable and incredibly arousing, finding himself stimulated from all the gentle little touches he was getting as the Pure Vessel endeared himself to him. Soon, his nuzzles turned into kisses, as he smooched each little part of the Pale King’s chest, showering him with the affection that he so rightfully deserved.

As the King was preoccupied with what was happening to his upper body, the Pure Vessel slipped one hand away from under the King’s shoulder. He positioned it under the King’s plump ass, using his fingers to feel up the little grooves and crevices between the sections of his firm exoskeleton. If the King had any reservations left about having sex with the Pure Vessel, he wasn’t letting on, and made no movement to halt him as he lifted him up slightly and groped his ass. Soon it was both hands at his rear, squeezing and feeling and gripping and touching all over as he continued to kiss the King, savoring the tiny little squirms his ruler made as he enjoyed the treatment he was getting.

After minutes of tenderly worshipping the King’s chest (and a chest it was, for it the Pale King was certainly a great treasure for a chest to contain), the Pure Vessel finally lifted his face from its surface, his serpentine tongue lolling out as he drooled onto the subject of his undying admiration. Both of their chests rolled as they took long, hard breaths, gazing into each other’s eyes with a droopy look that could only ever mean “Fuck me _**now.**_ ”

The Pure Vessel lowered his V-Shaped head to the Pale King’s entrance, hovering in place for a moment. He rubbed a single of his hard fingers against the tight hole, feeling its surface without quite actually penetrating it. It wasn’t bony like the rest of him, the chitinous plates of his skin giving way to a smooth, squishy matter. The material on the outside of his hole was roughly the same pale color as the rest of his body, with perhaps a tinge of cream to it that most of his exoskeleton lacked. With two fingers the Pure Vessel stretched the hole open, looking inside at the hole’s much darker, softer interior before leaning forward into it.

The Pure Vessel returned to his kissing once more, now focused on the Pale King’s tight opening. He gave it a few shorter smooches, pausing between each to gaze upon his liege, before finally settling himself in between the King’s legs and setting to work. The Pure Vessel’s tongue was quite lanky, like he was, but was also quite thin, ending in a forked tip, like that of a snake. Although not very broad, his tongue was rather coarse, and as the Pure Vessel began to slurp at the outside of the Pale King’s hole, the King could feel every flick against that sensitive patch of skin. It wasn’t long before the entire region was coated with saliva, just like the King’s chest, but the Pure Vessel had no intention of stopping there.

The Pure Vessel had kept his King waiting for some time before he finally allowed his tongue to explore the King’s depths. The Vessel was not fond of rushing in any capacity; a task would take as long as it took, and attempting to finish it any quicker was likely to result in a shoddy job, he felt. A task as important as serving his King was certainly far too important to rush. As he finally pushed his mouth against the King’s entrance and his black tongue plunged inside, the Vessel congratulated himself on his patience and discipline. He sank deeper and deeper into the King, who couldn’t help but let out a great moan in response.

“My- My Vessel, I did not know thou wert impassioned so! Where layest in thee this- Mmmph!- this great fervor for me, which for so long remained unfulfilled?”

The King would receive no answer to his inquiry, as the Vessel’s mouth remained preoccupied with his asshole. The King’s ass loosened up quite thoroughly as the Pure Vessel stretched it with his tongue, curling it and stretching it every which way to stimulate his King. He savored every noise from his king, every moaned gratitude and groan of pleasure, as he worked into his tight ass

“My Vessel, thou art doing so well, I-I’m going to- Ah!- I’m about to-”

The King interrupted his own sentence with a panting, desperate, feminine moan, as his pair of cocks started to twitch rapidly. This time the one on the left came first, spurting out a small stream which flowed down the shaft and onto his inner thigh. The other one followed shortly thereafter, spurting much more explosively and churning out in several jets which streaked across the Vessel’s horns, the final gush landing diagonally across the upper portion of his face.

The Pure Vessel quickly withdrew his tongue, eliciting an equally sudden gasp from the Pale King, before raising himself from the King’s posterior. “My liege, I thank thee for allowing me to serve you.”

“I thank thee for thine… service, my Vessel.” The King responded, with a look of glee. “But it appears as though thee may need some service thyself...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pale King is more than satisfied with his treatment from the Pure Vessel, but seeing his subject twitching like that, he certainly couldn't just leave him hanging~

As the King recovered from his orgasm, saliva still dripping from his tender hole, he slowly began to rise. He rubbed his jointed hand against the smooth, bony mask of his newfound lover as his head rose above his waist, almost as though thanking him for his performance. Of course, this would be far from the only thanks the vacuous black giant would receive for his loyal servitude.

The Pale King leaned forward, kissing the Pure Vessel on the mouth, for a start. As the King’s enlightening tongue passed into the Vessel’s mouth, the first thing he noted was the feeling of his mouth. The inside had a strange texture, and felt very squishy and unrestrained, as though no bones held it in place. It almost felt as though it would give way under enough pressure, though the King did not plan to try his luck, in no small part because of how chilling the interior of his mouth was. The only part that didn’t feel absolutely freezing was the Vessel’s coarse, thin tongue, which had now started to snake its way into his own mouth. The rest of it, however, was completely frigid. At first it startled him, but now he almost started to enjoying the feeling, his tongue coating itself with more of the tall Vessel’s sticky saliva, only much colder than it had been a minute ago when it was being deposited onto his smooth body.

The Pale King finally stood up from the bed, his tongue still locked with the Vessel’s as he rose to his feet. Even while he was standing up, the Vessel still had to kneel down to meet the Pale King’s pretty royal face. The Pure Vessel’s great stature once intimidated him, but in this moment he couldn’t help but admire its unique beauty. It was the perfect body for a warrior: its great, wiry form placed his head out of reach for all but the most nimble of fighters, while his limbs and body were thin and light enough to allow him to maneuver deftly, and indeed, he was a force to be reckoned with in combat. The Pale King had long held a sort of strange admiration for this form; he admired its brute strength and sleekness, and the talent with which the Pure Vessel utilized these features.

As the Pale King reflected on the beauty of the Pure Vessel, another aspect of the Vessel’s anatomy made itself known to him. He felt the Vessel’s long, winding, tendril make its way around his left leg, the prehensile mass flicking against the King’s thighs. As the two of them continued to kiss, he finally got an opportunity to feel up the Pure Vessel’s length properly. The whole thing was black, shiny, and sleek, just like its owner, and it gradually tapered down into a single black point, upon which a few droplets of black fluid had already begun to accumulate. It too felt cold against the Pale King’s exterior, though certainly not as brutally icy as his mouth was. It idly flitted about for a few more seconds, winding and unwinding around various parts of his body, before the Pure Vessel finally broke from his embrace, panting loudly.

“Art thou sure thou wishes to do this?” The Pure Vessel asks his King. Although he is not worried for his master, a tinge of concern colors his voice. “Would not my nerve not be too large for thee?”

“Not for my mouth, verily~” The King responds with a sly look.

“Dost thou desire to find out?” The Pure Vessel responds, his tendril uncoiling rapidly before shooting up in between the King’s rhombic eyes.

The Pure Vessel’s appendage was certainly exceptionally lengthy; even if its girth wasn’t completely overwhelming, it would still make for a challenge for the Pale King to take it into his throat. He had seen it before, yes, but now it was right in front of him. He hesitated for only a moment before gripping the beautiful, glistening tentacle cock into both of his hands. It glided between his hands, totally slick with fluid that built up along the King’s fingers. The view alone was making him hard all over again, and it certainly wasn’t about to make the pinkish blush smeared across his visage go away any time soon.

Having the Pure Vessel’s dick in his hands was amazing, but even as he rubbed his hands all across it, he couldn’t help but wonder what it tasted like, or what sort of flavor his leaking precum would leave in his mouth. His mind ran wild as he squeezed the pliable member. Of course by now any aphrodisiacs had already worn off long ago; the excitement alone was enough to make the Pale King drool.

The Pure Vessel squirmed and grunted as his King toyed with his lustrous cock, still totally unprepared for all the wonderful sensations that the more experienced King had in store for him. His cock had been aching earlier as he dutifully served his King, and being kept waiting for so long certainly hadn’t helped him cope with these complex new feelings surging through him. The King wasn’t about to give him any time to prepare either, and the Pure Vessel let out a great groan as the King stuck the Vessel’s tip into his mouth.

The Pale King gently suckled the extremum of the Vessel’s member, carefully managing its tip with his tender tongue. Unlike the rest of his body, his tongue was a bright bubblegum pink, just like the blood that flowed under his skin. The Pale King’s tongue continued to swirl around the tip of the Vessel’s tendril for a time, but soon he became just as unsatisfied as he had been when the lovely member lay only in his hands. He became greedy, and quickly enveloped more.

It wouldn’t be long until the King thrusted himself upon the Vessel’s member. Not knowing quite what to do, the Vessel simply stood in place, hopelessly moaning as the King bobbed his head up and down his cock, awestruck in part due to his total lack of experience. The Pale King would not abide this however. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s upper legs, pulling them toward him in an attempt to make him thrust against his mouth. He couldn’t quite grope his shapely rear, which lay a tad out of reach, but he could at least grip his thigh strongly enough to get him to thrust downwards into him. Soon enough the Pure Vessel caught the hint. It took some coaxing for him to get into the rhythm, but as he finally thrust his crotch downwards the Pale King felt the greased tendril twist down into the back of his throat. He could even feel segments of the length curling and uncurling inside of his bony mouth, filling it with its exotic curves.

The Pure Vessel didn’t have a whole lot left in him, however. All the discipline in the world (something which he certainly possessed) couldn’t save him from the throes of passion. Even if he was short lived, the Pale King was still proud of his obedient pupil; he had certainly performed far better than any other virgin he’d laid with. Some particularly loud moans thrown into the menagerie of noises being released from his mouth were the only warnings that the Pure Vessel could give to his impending eruption, any full words being choked out of his throat long before they could reach the King’s ears.

The long, prehensile member tensed up inside of the Pale King’s throat, squeezing against the front of his throat as the Pure Vessel made his final thrust into the Pale King, hilting himself in the monarch’s throat. It didn’t move back and forth as the incoming package surged its way through his cock; it merely vibrated in place before a heavy stream of frigid void fluid traveled deep into the Pale King. The sudden temperature shock gave the King a brain freeze as he tried to pry the Vessel off of him, but his efforts were in vain, as the Vessel had him firmly held down, with his bony legs wrapped around his back and a pair of spindly arms gripping two of the many spines that jutted out of his “crown,” one on either side. His core was chilled deeply as he was pumped full of the cryogenic fluid, as if he were being frozen for future generations to experience. Thankfully the dark black fluid soon ceased to sputter out the Vessel’s lengthy void tendril, but by the time he finally pulled out, the King was left sputtering. The Vessel, after seeing the state of his King, quickly snapped back to reality.

“My liege, art thou alright?” The Vessel asked, concerned for the King’s welfare.

“Aye, _*Cough*,_ just allow me a moment to recover my wits.”

The vessel quickly shrouded his ruler in one of the many blankets from his bed, carelessly coating it in the fluids of their incestuous love as he brought it over the King’s body.

“That…” the King said, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, “was stupendous.”

“Thou really think’st so?” The Pure Vessel said excitedly, his eyes growing wide like saucers with the King’s gentle praise.

“Verily! Though mayhaps I should receive a proper notice before thee intends to fill mine esophagus with thine icy fluids.”

The Vessel beams, silently wrapping the both of them up in the blanket he had given the Pale King a moment ago. It was hardly 5 minutes before the two of them passed out, holding each other in their sleep, dreams of romance clouding their resting minds.


End file.
